A gun rest is a device that stabilizes a firearm when in use and allows a shooter to increase the connection of a firearm to the ground. By placing a firearm on a steady rest, a shooter can better control the firearm and thereby improve shot placement accuracy. In the context of hunting, portability and the ease and speed of re-positioning of a gun rest are very important. Opportunities to harvest wild-game do not present themselves in reliable or predictable directions; therefore, being able to quickly move or place a gun rest in various positions is desirable.